heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daring Mystery Comics Vol 1 1
John Steele is on the battle front of World War I as the Germans are pounding the area. Coming across a spy named Marie, she tells Steele that she needs to get the stolen secrets back to her general. John takes her through the battle field, fighting Nazi soldiers with his bare hands. Stealing an enemy tank and making their escape across the battle field. When their tank is incapacitated, John grenades a dugout of soldiers and steals a German motorcycle to continue their escape. Being followed by a bomber plane, John and Marie dive into a foxhole and knock out the German soldiers inside and use their anti-aircraft guns to shoot the plane out of the sky. Finding their motorcycle intact they continue on their journey. John manages to get Marie to base and has developed a liking for her, however before he can ask her out her general arrives and takes her off for debriefing, much to Steele's chagrin. | Penciler2_1 = Larry Antonette | StoryTitle3 = The Texas Kid, Robin Hood of the Range | Synopsis3 = In 1897 , The Texas Kid spots a bunch of raiders setting fire to a ranchers house and comes to his rescue. Chasing off the attacks on his horse named Spot, the Kid rescues the rancher Benito Thompson, however he dies before he can tell him who was responsible for the raid on his home. Riding into town the Texas Kid comes across one of the attackers hats and decides to wear it to get the owner to reveal himself. Sure enough, when he stops at the local saloon the bandit demands to have his hat back leading to them recognizing the Texas Kid as the man who ambushed them. The Texas Kid manages to flee the scene and then secretly follows them to their hide out. Shooting out their lamp, he steals their loot and having overheard who they are going to terrorize next comes up with a plan. Determining that the land owners all have mortgages to be paid to banker Wells, the Kid deduces that he must have something to do with it. Going to the next target, a man named Humboldt, he gets him to help out with a plan. After allowing the bandits steal his final payment, Humboldt then rides into town, with half torn bills from the stolen loot Humboldt quickly tosses them along with a note demanding Wells meet the bandits at their hideout into the bank while he goes off to tip the sheriff. Sure enough, when the Texas Kid follows the bandits to their cave hideout, Wells implicates himself by coming and accusing the bandits of trying to back stab him. The Texas Kid battles the bandits until the sheriff arrives with Humboldt and arrests the bandits and Wells. Afterward, the Texas Kid rides off into the desert. | Penciler3_1 = Ben Thompson | StoryTitle4 = "The Menace of Dr. Muro" | Synopsis4 = Monako the magician witnesses a car speeding toward a girl and uses his magic powers to create a bridge to pull her to safety. Recognizing the woman as his friend Josie, and when he spots his old foe Dr. Muro in the car that almost hits her he learns that her brother Al has perfected a new type of explosive for the government. Monako deduces that Muro must be seeking to steal the formula and the pair rush off to warn Al. Meanwhile, Al has trained the formula to memory and has burned all his notes before Muro and his men arrive. Realizing the notes have been destroyed they knock out Al and take him prisoner. Seeing Muro's men speed away, Monako sends an astral projection of himself along with a cab hired to follow Muro's car while they investigate Al's house. Learning that Al had been captured and his notes destroyed Monako checks on his vision and watches as finds the location of Muro's hideout, but is barred from it when Muro's men close the door. Going to the location, Monako uses his powers to shrink in size and sneak inside but falls through a trap door where Muro and his men get the drop on him. Before they can capture Monako, he creatures a number of phantom illusions of himself but is still captured. When Al refuses to give out the formula, the two men are tied to a rack where an ax pendulum swings down, Muro hoping impending death will pressure Al into talking. However, left alone, Monako uses his magic to free them and they escape. Figuring that Muro had gone to Al's lab they race there. However Muro has actually kidnapped Josie and left her in a derelict boat with a bomb left to kill her. Realizing that Muro hasn't arrived at the lab yet, Monako prepares a trap by leaving a decoy "formula" out for him to find. When Muro falls for the trick he flees back to the boat. Monako and Al follow, and rescue Josie before the bomb can explode, bur Muro escape. Monako does not believe this is the last he's heard of his old foe. | Penciler4_1 = Larry Antonette | StoryTitle5 = "The Thundering Terror of Gold Creek" | Synopsis5 = Wade Duncan uncovers and stops a plot from a bunch of crooks from the town of Chelsea City involving radio controlled horses to go through a stampede of the town of Gold Creek, in an attempt to force the residents to sell all the property. | Writer5_1 = Ray Gill | Penciler5_1 = Al Anders | StoryTitle6 = "The Football Fixing Scheme" | Synopsis6 = Flash Foster a Midwestern football player is the teams star player, who is dating Connie Hodges. With Midwestern potentially going to the Rosebowl if they win their next game against Hale, gambler Nick Bruno intends to fix the game so that Hale wins so that he can reap the benefits. Kidnapping Connie at a dance the night before the big game, he and his men confront Flash and warn him that if he doesn't throw the game they will kill Connie. At first, Flash does what he's told until his coach pulls him from the game. When his pal Shorty tells him he spotted Nick Bruno and his men, the two boys take their coaches car and race to their hideout. Because they are speeding, the attract the attention of a motorcycle cop who speeds after them. When the officer arrives, he does just in time to see Flash knock out Bruno and his men. Leaving Shorty to explain the kidnapping plot to the office, Flash rushes off with Connie back to the game where Flash manages to win the game in the nick of time, sending Midwestern to the Rosebowl. | Writer6_1 = Bob Wood | Penciler6_1 = Bob Wood | StoryTitle7 = Case of Perrone | Synopsis7 = Detective "Doc" Denton is a member of the police who is also a master surgeon. Following the release of a mobster named Perrone from the hospital, Doc is sent to try and find a means to capture Perrone. Getting the practicing doctor at the hospital to take a vacation and allow him to work undercover, Doc allows himself to be "bought" into Perrone's service, by pretending to be a cash strapped doctor. After a heist would end with Perrone getting a gunshot wound to the arm, he would send his men to pick up Doc for some medical services. He goes along, but not before telling Nurse Andrus to call the police and raid the place. In order to keep up the ruse, when the police raid Perrone's hideout, Denton is arrested as an accomplice however Perrone manages to escape. Allowing the cover story to get into the press, Doc and Nurse Andrus go searching for Perrone's gang and track him to the town of Louisville. When Perrone and his men commit another bank robbery, Perrone is wounded again and they are surprised to find Doc practicing in town. However, this still makes Perrone suspicious especially when Doc notices a strange "eye infection" that is contagious that requires all the gang members to be inoculated. When Nurse Andrus and Doc come up with a "vaccine" that actually causes temporary blindness, they convince Perrone that there is "nothing wrong" with the dose by injecting Andrus with the solution first. Because of the solutions delayed reaction, Andrus and Doc manage to top off the police before Perrone and his men are struck blind, and when they are Doc holds them at "gunpoint" with a lead pipe until police arrive to arrest them. | Penciler7_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | StoryTitle8 = Wartime Wonders | Synopsis8 = One page feature about various war time inventions and stories including: modern advances in aircraft weaponry, the life span of fighter planes, how British ships were made out of steel recycled from sunken German boats, a story about a pilot who was knocked out of his fighter only to have the incredibly luck of landing back in his plane, the firing range of a British destroyer, and a new type of explosive made out of wood and air. | Penciler8_1 = Harry Francis Campbell | StoryTitle9 = The Rotterdam Run | Synopsis9 = During World War II in Portugal, Barney Mullen is hired to ship a load of gold filigree to the port of Rotterdam, a particularly dangerous ship that will take him into waters that are currently a battle zone in the ongoing war. Barney agrees to take the dangerous job, even though all sides would suspect him of working for the enemy. On their voyage, Barney and his crew find trouble right from the start. They fail to loose an attacking warship in a cloud of fog, but it is sunk by a enemy submarine when it's distracted shooting an enemy plane out of the sky. When his crew decides the trip is too dangerous, they attempt to mutiny, but Barney manages to single handedly fight them all off. With some of the men injured, they have to pull to port on a French island to get them medical treatment. When they arrive there and the French authorities learn that he is shipping gold, they try to detain him until Barney tosses their representatives into the water and leaves port. However, despite all their troubles it is one of his ships own steam pipes that ends up sinking his ship when it blows. When the crew escape in life boats and pull up to port in Rutterdam, Barney informs the authorities that the gold was not lost: knowing that the trip would be dangerous he had the gold secretly stashed aboard the lifeboats. Considering how much he was getting paid for the job, Barney wasn't concerned about losing his boat to get the job done. | Penciler9_1 = Charles Pearson | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Marie Adversaries: * German Army http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_Army_%28German_Empire%29 Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * C.E. Humboldt Adversaries: * * Rance "Comanche" Hotaling * Lucas "Luke" Caswell * Sykes Trent Other Characters: * * Benito Thompson Locations: * ** Red Rim Canyon ** Placer City ** Lone Jack Mountains Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Al Nottington * Adversaries: * and his gang ** Tashu Lascu Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Connie Hodges * Harry "Shorty" Biro Adversaries: * * Pat * Bunky Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Midwestern University Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Nurse Andrus * ** Inspector Flynn Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Louisville Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Joe Gonzagez * Locations: * * * * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = While it is advertised that each of the characters featured in this issue of Daring Mystery Comics would be featured in the next months issue, with the exception of Fiery Mask and Monako the Prince of Magic, none of these characters would appear in any other Timely Publications. | Trivia = John Steele has a lot in common with Hugo Danner[ http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/mangod.htm ] the Superman prototype,both being superstrong and durable soldiers fighting during a war. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:World War I Category:World War II